TE QUIERO PAPÁ
by Luis Carlos
Summary: El Día del Padre cada vez estaba más cerca y a Damien le sale humo de las orejas pensando en que regalarle a su "Temible padre" y que lo haga sumamente feliz para esa fecha tan especial. hasta que siguiendo los consejos de su buen amigo Pip y del ex-novio de su papá, descubre que el mejor regalo de todos ha estado junto a él todo ese tiempo y es la cosa más bella que le puede dar.


**TE QUIERO PAPÁ**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les traigo una pequeña historia sobre el Día del Padre. Tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero es algo medio improvisado y apurado ya que estuve con mi familia festejándole a mi papá este día tan especial.**

 **Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park no es mí, es del par de maricas de Trey Parker y Matt Stone que siguen con su en noviazgo secreto para no darle gusto a las fanáticas de Style, pero la historia y cualquier posible personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad.**

En el pozo de fuego eterno en dónde se supone que deben sufrir las personas que fueron muy malas cuando estuvieron vivas, todo seguía con una calma que no debería ser propia de ese sitio y la mayoría de los diablos interactuaban amigablemente con la mayoría de los condenados. Ya sea jugando en los parques de diversiones, pescando en los ríos de lava, paseando en las praderas en llamas e incluso algunos parecían tener relaciones románticas (Guácala)

Pero el príncipe de todo ese grotesco, lindo y bizarro espectáculo, Damien Thorne, se encontraba en su lujosa y bella mansión que contrastaba totalmente con el entorno a su alrededor (sobre todo con el jardín lleno de lindas flores que tenía afuera) y veía fijamente a su "imponente" padre, el Diablo, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando un delicioso desayuno tarareando una linda canción.

Tal vez no lo diga en voz alta y no lo muestre abiertamente, pero en realidad lo quiere y adora con todo su corazón (O el equivalente a lo que los seres infernales tengan en el pecho) debido a que siempre le ha dado todo su amor y cariño cumpliendo no solo el papel de padre, sino el de madre debido a que nunca tuvo una, y él lo hacía muy bien (En especial porque es un completo marica)

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos debido a que dentro de poco tiempo iba ser El Día del Padre y quería regalarle algo especial y que demuestre cuanto lo quiere y aprecia.

¿Pero qué podría regalarle? Esta era la pregunta que pasaba por su cabeza a cada segundo. Al ser los señores del Infierno podrían tener prácticamente todo lo que desearan, así que debía ser algo que no se pudiera conseguir por arte de magia ni con todos los poderes infernales que posee.

-"¿Qué le doy? ¿Qué le doy? ¿Qué le doy?"- pensaba ya desesperándose -"¿Qué le puedo dar para mostrarle cuanto lo quiero? No puede ser objetos materiales costosos o esa clase de tonterías, debe ser algo que lo haga sumamente feliz ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!"- comenzó a botar humo de las orejas.

-¿Te pasa algo hijo? Te noto muy pensativo- volvió en sí cuando el "máximo representante del mal" se le acercó dejando su desayuno listo que consistía en tocino, huevos y jugo (El clásico desayuno mañanero que nunca ha de faltar)

-Tal vez al fin reconoció ser como nosotros y no se puede sacar de la mente al chico que quiere que se la entierre hasta el fondo- comentó Saddam que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa leyendo el periódico.

-No, grandísimo idiota. Solo pensaba en las nuevas forma de torturarte como te lo mereces, como meterte taladros por ese puto cu…- iba atacarlo verbalmente muy molesto.

-¡No uses ese lenguaje en la mesa, jovencito!- le regañó el Demonio haciendo que refunfuñara y que el iraquí riera un poco -¿En qué pensabas entonces?- retomó el tema cuando termino de servir el desayuno y tomó asiento.

-En nada importante, papá, en nada- cortó el tema para luego darle un sorbo a su jugo volviendo a pensar en que darle.

Ya en la escuela, esperaba que el viejo amargado del señor Garrison se dignara en aparecer para que comenzara a dar sus "imprescindibles clases" y aprovechaba el momento para hacer una lista de las cosas que podría regalarle a su colorado y cachón padre.

-Caja de chocolates rellenas con caramelo… no, no ¡Y NO! Se supone que es un regalo para papá, no una maricada que se daría a la persona que amas en San Valentín- tachó ton ira esa idea, una de las tantas que ya había tachado -vamos… piensa ¡Piensa!- movía de arriba abajo su índice derecho encima del pupitre.

-¡Hola Damien!- gruñó levemente cuando Pip, su primer y único amigo de verdad, se le acercó todo animado y con una cálida sonrisa en su cara angelical -te ves molesto por algo ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada que te impor…- iba a responderle groseramente hasta que algo hizo Click en su cabeza -Oye Pip, ¿Tú eres bastante genuino y sincero, cierto?- él asintió sin quitar su sonrisa -¿Qué le regalarías a tu papá en el día del padre?- ese gesto enseguida desapareció.

-No sabría que decirte… mis padres murieron cuando era muy chico- suspiró triste. El pelinegro soltó un gemido ronco viendo que no conseguiría ayuda de su parte sobre ese tema -espera ¿Eso significa que le quieres dar un regalo a tu papá para ese día especial?- superó rápidamente su angustia y lo vio con asombro.

-No lo digas tan alto- le ordenó viendo de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie los oyera -Y sí, quiero regalarle algo a papá y que demuestre cuanto lo quiero ¡Pero no se me ocurre algo bueno! Por eso te había hecho esa pregunta- le explicó.

-Que tierno de tu parte- volvió a sonreírle -pero si tanto lo quieres, no busques regalarle algún objeto material, sino algo que te nazca del corazón y que llegue profundo en el de él. Que lo conmueva y lo deje sin palabras- le aconsejó palmeándole un hombro.

-¿Qué me nazca del corazón? Carajo… es por eso que muchos te tachan de marica- refutó con fastidio -no me queda más opción que seguir pensando. Pero gracias de todas formas- le sonrió levemente haciendo que él dijera: "De nada" como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿No se te hacen lindos, Wendy? ¡Serían la pareja perfecta! Luego del Creek por supuesto- habló Bebe a su mejor amiga viendo esa escena con ojos ilusionados y haciendo batido de pestañas, la pelinegra hizo lo mismo y enseguida comenzó a escribir alguna historia de ellos.

Al finalizar la primera jornada de clases (Gracias al Cielo ya que no debía seguir aguantando las pendejadas del viejo marica de Garrison) estaba en la cafetería junto con sus compañeros de clases para escuchar lo que ellos les regalarían a sus propios padres.

-Una revista porno es lo único que podría alegrar a mi encantador y puto padre. Con tal de que deje de pelearse con mamá y no se ande quejando después- habló Kenny con molestia.

-De tal palo, tal astilla. Espero que con eso sea suficiente para calmarte cuando tengas hijos y no los sigas tratando como mierda- espetó Craig ganándose la mala mirada por parte suya -yo no le daré nada al mío cuando llegue el día. No vale la pena partirse la cabeza por una tontería como esa- habló como si nada y le dio una mordida a su emparedado.

-No te quejes entonces cuando los tuyos no te den ni una mierda- Kenny le restregó sus palabras. Él no dijo nada y siguió comiendo mostrándole el dedo medio derecho.

-Mi pa-papá se molestaría mucho si no le do-doy algo que le guste- comentó Butters frotándose nudillos con preocupación.

-Y el mío haría berrinche como niño chiquito si tampoco le doy algo que le guste alegando que no lo quiero y demás pendejadas- agregó Stan con molestia sabiendo muy bien cómo es su padre.

-Como les gusta amargarse la vida con esas pendejadas- comentó Cartman riendo divertido y mordió una gran y grasosa hamburguesa.

-Lo dices porque tú no tienes padre, feto de ballena mal formado- se atragantó cuando Kyle le restregó esto, sacándole varias risas a los demás, y que ambos iniciaran una de sus tantas discusiones estúpidas que no llegan a ninguna parte.

Damien soltó otro gemido de frustración ya que eso no le daba una idea sobre que regalarle a su padre. Ahora pensaba en lo que Pip le dijo sobre que debe ser algo que le nazca de corazón y que toque el de su papá llenándolo de gran alegría y gozo, ¿Qué podría ser ese "algo"?

Cuando las clases terminaron, no volvió enseguida a su casa, sino que decidió estirar las piernas para ver si así se le ocurría algo. En el camino se topaba ocasionalmente con familias que parecían ser muy felices.

Al fijar su vista en los niños que andaban tomados de las manos por sus papás o estos los cargaban sobre sus hombros y reían alegremente, no pudo evitar soltar ahora un suspiro de nostalgia al recordar como su padre siempre lo trataba con esa clase de mimos cuando era más joven y que en más de una ocasión se quejaba asegurando que eso era una tontería y que no era propia de los gobernantes del inframundo (En especial si lo hacía en frente de los demás diablos) ahora como deseaba retroceder en el tiempo para apreciar mejor esos momentos.

Su caminata no le fue de utilidad para despejar su mente y hacer que se le iluminara el foco. Por lo cual regresó a su muy cálido, bizarro y acogedor hogar.

Seguía sin ánimos de ir a su casa, así que decidió poner en práctica su oficio de castigar a los malosos como se supone que se tiene que hacer. En este caso le metía tridentes ardiendo al rojo vivo a los curas pedófilos por el culo.

-¡HAYAYAYYY!- gritaba uno amarrado a una pared con cadenas espinosas también rojas del fuego y dándole la espalda -¡Más profundo, más profundo! ¡NO TE DETENGAS!- pero resultó ser que lo estaba disfrutando y rodó los ojos hacia arriba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Esto así no tiene gracia- debido a la repulsión que eso le dio, dejó su labor ganándose unas quejas, desapareció el tridente y dio media vuelta para irse.

Al caminar por el árido y arenoso piso caliente pateaba las pequeñas rocas que se le cruzaban por el camino. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha volviendo a pensar.

-¡Hola Damien!- lo volvieron a saludar de manera alegre, solo que esta vez se trataba de un hombre adulto, gafas delgadas y pelo negro algo rizado -¿Cómo andas?- se le acercó.

-Muy bien y no gracias a ti, Chris- le respondió descortésmente y quiso seguir caminando, pero se detuvo en seco e hizo que su cabeza girara como la de su hermana en la película del Exorcista y luego su cuerpo al girar sobre sus talones para encararlo -tal vez tú puedas ayudarme con el problema que tengo- hizo que lo viera confundido -tú fuiste una vez novio de mi papá ¿Cierto?- le dijo que sí muy incómodo al recordar ese pasado tormentoso.

-¿Qué crees que le pueda regalar para El Día del Padre? Me he estado partiendo la cabeza pensando en que le puedo dar, pero no se me ocurre nada. Un amigo me recomendó la cursilería que debe ser algo que me salga del corazón y que toque profundamente el de él, pero todavía no se me ocurrió nada, ¿Qué me recomiendas?-

Chris lo vio sorprendido. Que se esté tomando tantas molestias para darle algo a su ex-novio no lo esperaba por parte suya tomando en cuenta su aptitud, pero le sonrió orgulloso al darse cuenta de que si lo quiere mucho y busca darle algo especial y único.

-Lo que debes hacer es…- comenzó hablar para que le prestara atención -hacerle caso a tu amigo. Solo escucha tu corazón y este te dirá que es ese algo especial que hará sumamente feliz a tu padre cuando llegue a ese día- también le palmeo el hombro amistosamente.

Damien se le quedó viendo con expresión de: "¿Otro que sale con esa clase de maricadas?" ya que esperaba ayuda y solo escuchó lo mismo que le dijo Pip.

-Gracias por nada, entonces- volvió girar la cabeza hacia atrás, después el cuerpo y retomó su marcha. Chris no se ofendió, sino que rió levemente.

-Este chico. Pese a ser el heredero al trono, no es diferente a los demás jóvenes de su edad- después de reír se retiró silbando una canción.

Llegó a su casa y saludó perezosamente a Saddam y a su padre para meterse en su habitación, acostarse en su cama cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza volviendo a meditar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere papá? ¿Qué cosa puede ser tan especial para hacer que se dé cuenta de que lo quiero mucho? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TENGO QUE HACER?!- se exasperó e hizo temblar su cuarto.

De una gaveta cayó vieja ropa que él no usaba desde hace mucho tiempo, junto con papeles y viejos peluchitos de Ositos Cariñositos, Mi Little Pony y Teletubbies.

Eso lo molestó más de lo que estaba, por lo que se levantó, tomó los papeles y muñecos para quemarlos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que entre esos papeles habían varias fotografías de su papá y él cuando era un bebe y niño.

En la primera de ellas lo cargaba siendo un bebito envuelto en una manta rosada meciéndolo. La segunda es de cuando le trataba de dar de comer con una cuchara y él la rechazaba escupiendo y tirándole fuego.

La tercera es cuando intentaba dar sus primeros pasos y el Diablo estaba junto a él ayudándolo. En la cuarta tiene puesto un trajecito de marinero llevándose una paleta a la boca, esta le dio risa.

Siguiendo con la quinta, se veía como le regaló un látigo de fuego y se notaba la emoción en su cara que aumentó en la sexta ya que su papá le estaba ayudando a darle un latigazo a Nerón.

Hizo una mueca de molestia al ver la séptima jugando a las tacitas en donde estaba vestido como el Sombrerero Loco y el Diablo como Alicia. Arqueó una ceja por la octava debido a que en esta estaba en un triciclo andaba en bajada fuera de control y gritaba de la emoción con los brazos levantados mientras que el gran cachón corría tras él aterrado debido a que podía lastimarse.

Volvió a reír cuando vio la novena debido a que en ella se le ven a ellos pescando en los lagos de fuego, usando a Napoleón y a Calígula como carnadas, y la décima mostró como atraparon a unos grandes peces del infierno.

Siguió viendo las fotos que le recordaban los buenos momentos que pasó junto a su padre y que se le habían olvidado con el pasar de los años. La última foto hizo que se quisiera patear a sí mismo debido a que en ella se veía a con un gorrito de cumpleaños, cruzado de brazos, con una expresión de molestia, delante de él un pastel que tiene encima #14 y su papá parecía alentarlo a pedir un deseo.

Si eso lo mortificaba era porque en esos momentos se cansó de que su padre lo tratara como un nenito y comenzó a desarrollar su aptitud de rebelde sin causa.

-Creo que nunca le he dado las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…- pasó un dedo por la foto -de hecho, creo que nunca le he dicho cuanto lo quiero…- después de suspirar triste, lentamente sonrió enormemente mostrando sus colmillos de piraña -eso es… ¡CLARO! Es tan fácil… ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió desde un principio?!- se sintió medio estúpido –con eso le alegraré ese día especial- estaba totalmente seguro.

Llegó el tan esperado Día del Padre. Damien no podía esperar más para poder darle ese "algo especial" que haría sumamente feliz al Demonio rojo como tomate.

-Papá- lo llamó asomándose por la cocina en donde él limpiaba los platos y le preguntó que quería -solo… quiero darte tu regalo del Día del Padre- estaba apenado.

-¿Un regalo?- enseguida giró para verlo muy asombrado -¿En serio? ¿Para mí?- quiso corroborar y é tímidamente le dijo que sí -¡No puedo creerlo! Pensaba que te habías olvidado de este día especial- se quitó el mantel y lo dejo a un lado junto con los platos para acercársele -¿De qué se trata?-

-De esto- se quedó sin habla cuando le dio un cariñoso abrazo con el que le transmitía todo el amor y aprecio que le tiene guardado -últimamente me había estado reventando la cabeza pensando en que darte en este día especial. Pensé de todo, incluso en tonterías como conseguirte boletos para ir a conciertos Ricky Martín. Pero solo hasta hace poco me di cuenta que el mejor regalo que puedo darte es decirte: Te quiero papá y muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí- lo volvió a abrazar.

El Diablo se quedó mudo durante unos segundos hasta lentamente sus ojos amarillos fueron inundados por lágrimas de fuego por la alegría y dicha.

-Mi hijo… ¡ES EL MEJOR REGALO QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME HAYAN DADO!- también le dio un amoroso abrazo levantándolo del piso -¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho con esas simples pero bellas palabras!- comenzó a darle varios besitos por toda la cara como si aún fuera un niño.

-Ya papá… no seas tan cursi- rió un poco para que lo soltara -y bueno… también te preparé esto- creó una bola de fuego que al desaparecer reveló un álbum que decía: "El mejor padre y madre del mundo" -estas viejas fotos que me encontré fueron las que me dieron esa idea. Pensé que te gustarían porque muestran lo buen padre y madre que eres- se lo dio.

-¡Pensaba que estas fotos se habían perdido!- muy entusiasmado las miraba -¡Te veías tan adorable con ese disfraz de marinerito!- el oji-rojo hizo una mueca graciosa al ver eso.

-¿Qué esas palabras son el mejor regalo que alguna vez te hayan dado? Eso no es lo que dices cuando te doy tus regales especiales por tus cumpleaños, San Valentín y demás fechas especiales- intervino Saddam arruinando el momento.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS!- gritaron ambos lanzándoles una intensa llamarada que lo redujo a cenizas y siguieron viendo el álbum.

Al día siguiente ya era lunes, y con un entusiasmo que nunca se le ha visto para ir al colegio, Damien caminaba por los pasillos sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Hola Damien!- Pip se le acercó. Le devolvió el saludo con los mismos ánimos -te veo muy feliz ¿Eso quiere decir que le pudiste dar ese regalo especial a tu padre que provino de tu corazón y que le encantó?- lo veía con ilusión.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Desde hace rato que no lo veía tan feliz- respondió con vigor -muchas gracias por haberme aconsejado. Si no fuera por eso, de seguro no le habría dado nada- le agradeció.

-¡DE NADA! Para eso son los amigos- luego de decir esto pasaron unos segundos en los que no pasaba nada y solo se limitaban a estar ahí quietos sin hacer nada aparte de parpadear -oye… ¿No sientes una sensación extraña? Como que si alguien nos estuviera observando esperando a que algo intenso ocurriera entre nosotros- se rascó el lado derecho de la cabeza.

-Sí, yo también siento lo mismo. ¿Por qué será? ¿Quién espera a que pase algo intenso entre nosotros?- el pelinegro se frotó el mentón pensativo.

-¿Pero qué están esperando esos dos? ¡Bésense, abrácense, digan que se aman! ¡HAGAN ALGO!- apuró Bebe, que estaba escondida junto con Wendy esperando un acto romántico por parte de ellos.

-Parece que las cosas entre ellos no van para esa dirección- su amiga estaba triste y decepcionada -pero bueno… ¿Observamos ahora a Gregory y al Topo?- le ofreció ansiosa.

-¡SÍ!- fue suficiente para levantarle los ánimos y se retiraron dando saltitos y cantando alegres.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 19/06/2016.**

 **Y aquí tienen el fic especial por El Día del Padre. Sé que no es la octava maravilla del mundo y que no tiene la trama más profunda, pero recuerden que había dicho que esto es improvisado y se me ocurrió de momento (En especial porque ayer tuve que ir apurado a buscarle un regalo para mi padre y hoy mi familia y yo lo llevamos a almorzar en un restaurante)**

 **Pero de igual manera espero que les haya gustado el mensaje de la historia. Que el mejor regalo que se le puede dar a un padre o a una madre no es algún objeto material, sino un amoroso abrazo y diciéndole cuanto los quieres.**

 **Así que a los que se les olvidó este día especial y a los que son tacaños y no compraron regalos, que si no le tienen nada preparado a su padre, con abrazarlos y decirles que los quieren es todo el regalo que necesitan para mostrarle cuanto los quieren (Que cursi ¿Cierto? XD)**

 **Y por último… eso de Bebe y Wendy esperando que se formara un DIP fue un agregado extra que se me ocurrió a último segundo para darle más gracia al asunto, espero que les haya gustado el entusiasmo espíritu Yaoista de ellas XD**


End file.
